gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
PMP 600 (IV)
| Sitzplätze = 4 (Fahrer und 3 Fahrgäste) | Wert = 32.000 Dollar | Tuning-Werkstatt = | Im Fuhrpark von = Pegorino-Familie | Technische Daten = Technische Daten | Höchstgeschw. = 277 km/hGTAIV.net | 0–100 km/h = | Antrieb = Hinterradantrieb | Getriebe = Fünf-Gang-Schaltung | Gewicht = 1.700 Kilogramm | Maße = | Motortyp = | Schadensrisiko = | Fahrzeugfamilie = }} Der PMP 600 ist eine Limousine aus Grand Theft Auto IV, die auf dem Chrysler 300 basiert und von Schyster hergestellt wird. Der Wagen besitzt einen 600ci V8 „Semi“, was die „600“ im Namen erklärt. Jeder PMP 600 hat eine Stimme beim GPS. Das Auto fährt sich auf Grund seines Gewichts auch bei voller Geschwindigkeit sehr stabil. Eine seltene Sport-Edition ist ebenfalls vorhanden, die vor allem von der Mafia gefahren wird. Dieses Modell besitzt einen veränderten Kühlergrill, einen schmalen Spoiler am Heck und eine schwarze Sonderlackierung mit einem roséfarbenen Glanz, die man nur in eine schwarz-bläuliche Sonderlackierung umlackieren kann. Er eignet sich als ausgezeichnetes Fluchtfahrzeug, denn es ergänzt alle Kriterien, die ein solches Fahrzeug haben muss. Der PMP 600 ist schnell, hat eine akzeptable Beschleunigung, ein ordentliches Gewicht (für Straßensperren), kugelhemmende Scheiben und ein sehr schönes Handling. Fundorte GTA IV und Episodes from Liberty City # Als Mafia-Modell in Little Italy anzutreffen, Algonquin # Als Mafia-Modell in Westdyke anzutreffen, Alderney # Oft in Middle Park East anzutreffen, Algonquin # Während der Mission Museum Piece bzw. Collector’s Item und Not so Fast ''beim Libertonian Museum (Mafia-Modell mit normalem Kühlergrill an der Südseite, an der Nordseite stehen einzigartige weiße Exemplare des Mafia-Modells) GTA IV # Vor der Bank 69 Exchange in The Exchange für Stevies Autoklau-SMS, Algonquin # Während der Mission ''Flatline # Während der Mission Out of Commission # Während der Mission Pest Control # Sobald man Dwaynes Schläger ruft, kommen sie möglicherweise in einem dunkelroten PMP 600 # Manchmal auf dem Parkplatz vom Flughafen # In der Mission Mr. and Mrs. Bellic, Suffolk, Algonquin (nicht beschaffbar) The Lost and Damned #In Gangkriegen oft als Fahrzeug der Italienischen Mafia anzutreffen The Ballad of Gay Tony # Während des ersten Treffens mit Margot steht nach der Anfangssequenz ein PMP 600 am gegenüberliegenden Straßenrand bereit Trivia miniatur|Das Logo der Semi-Motoren * Die beiden voreingestellten Radiosender sind Electro-Choc und Radio Broker. * Jeder PMP 600 besitzt eine Alarmanlage mit verschieden Tönen und Lichtern. * Obgleich das Auto von Schyster produziert wird, befindet sich das Logo von Benefactor auf dem Lenkrad. * Die Seitenscheiben halten anders als bei den meisten Autos in GTA IV mehr als einen Schuss aus, sind aber nicht kugelsicher. * Auf der Internetseite AutoEroticar.com steht fälschlicherweise ein PMP 600 als Diesel-Pkw zu Verkauf, obwohl die Leistung des 600ci-V8-„Semi“-Motors realistisch betrachtet eher der eines Benziners entspricht. * Die Buchstaben PMP können auch als „Pimp“ gelesen werden, was so viel wie Lude/Zuhälter heißt und auf die Tatsache anspielt, dass der Chrysler 300C in der Hip-Hop- und Tuning-Szene sehr beliebt ist. * Der Semi-Motor ist eine Anspielung auf den real existierenden Hemi-Motor, der auch bei dem Spitzenmodell des Chrysler 300C verwendet wurde. * Das Fahrzeug ist eines der wenigen Autos, die einen Alarmton von sich geben, wenn man bei ausgeschaltetem Motor die Tür auflässt. Dieser Ton ist jedoch nur sehr leise und kann nur in stillen Gegenden gehört werden. * Brucie Kibbutz besitzt einen PMP 600, wie man in Mr. and Mrs. Bellic sehen kann. Die Farbe des Wagen ist dabei komplett zufällig. * Die Textur des Innenraums in der PC-Version hat eine doppelt so hohe Auflösung (1024x1024) gegenüber den anderen Innenraum-Texturen im Spiel. Galerie PMP 600 Front.png|Die Front- und Seitenansicht des PMP 600 PMP 600 Heck.png|Heck- und Seitenansicht PMP 600 Stevie.jpg|Der PMP 600 aus Stevies Autoklaumissionen PMP 600 (GTA4) (modified).jpg|Die Mafia-Version des PMP 600 PMP 600 Dwayne.jpg|Dwaynes roter PMP 600, in dem manchmal seine beiden Schläger vorfahren IV Brucies PMP600.png|Der PMP 600 aus Brucie’s Exotic Car Imports Pmp badges.png|Textur der Aufschriften und Bildmarken Einzelnachweise en:PMP 600 es:PMP 600 fr:PMP 600 pl:PMP 600 sv:PMP 600 Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-IV-Fahrzeuge Kategorie:Limousinen Kategorie:Bandenfahrzeuge